


On Your Back

by dracomalfoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Het, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomalfoy/pseuds/dracomalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo's in charge and Ash has to do exactly as she says. Or else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Back

Her fingers tugged, groped, pulled at his waistband, palm arching against the front of his jeans as Jo shoved him hard onto the bed. He fell back, pulling her with him by the wrists, but she retaliated, tightening her thighs around his waist and forcefully grabbing his hands, moving them up the sheets and above his head on the pillow.

"The fuck are you doin', Jo-Jo?"

She frowned, clenching her legs. "I thought you were gonna keep that pretty mouth of yours shut."

Ash chuckled softly under his breath and licked his lips. Jo's eyes followed his tongue as it flicked, teasing her. She let one of his hands free so she could snake her own down his bare chest, swirling a finger around one of his nipples, making him twitch beneath her. She smirked.

"That's right, genius boy. You do as I say. And I say you keep your mouth shut and let me do whatever the fuck I want to you."

Rocking her hips forward the slightest bit, Jo watched intently as Ash's eyes fluttered shut and he moved his own hips up to meet hers. She bit on her bottom lip, letting her fingers explore his chest and lower, circling the spot right above his waistband where he was the most ticklish. She moved her fingertips slowly, letting him buck up, his erection, which although still bound in his pants, rubbed between her legs where her panties were the only thing keeping it all up to his imagination. Then again, nothing was really up to Ash's imagination anymore.

Jo giggled to herself and tipped her head to the side, letting her long, wavy hair hang over her shoulders and lay on top of the lace bra she'd picked out to go with the panties she was wearing. "Now don't you dare move or else I'm getting out my knives again."

Whimpering, Ash nodded, his eyes squeezed shut tightly as Jo's hands made their way to the fly of his jeans. Why they were still on, she had no idea, but that would soon change. Practically ripping them off, Jo pulled the pants down his thighs, her nails dragging across his skin, making his hips thrust forward without anything to rub up against. He let out a groan once she got his jeans all the way off and slid back up, bringing her face inches away from his cock. She was damn lucky he didn't wear boxers.

Jo's hand moved deadly close, fingers almost touching his warm skin and when he was shaking, wanting to feel _anything_ at all, she finally let them wrap around his length and squeeze down at the base.

An unintelligible noise escaped Ash's mouth, making Jo smile even wider as she stroked up and down, slowly feeling him grow harder by the second. Her thumb ran over the tip then slipped down to rub the underside.

" _Fuck_ , Jo..." He breathed heavily through trembling lips.

The frown came back as Jo looked down at him, her grip suddenly tightening.

"Who the hell said you could talk, huh?"

He gulped, nodding slowly and exhaling the heavy breath he'd just sucked in.

Focusing back to the task at hand, Jo pressed her lips together, moving her hand up and down again. She loved seeing him squirm and arch helplessly against the sheets. When Jo was in charge everything went her way and she could be sure of it. Ash would be in a world of pain if he tried to turn the tables. And he knew it too.

By the time his moans were getting louder and his hips were moving in unison with the pumping of her hand, Jo decided she would let him have what he wanted. Holding him steady, she lowered her mouth down and pressed her lips over the head of his cock. He hitched his breath, sucking it between gritted teeth.

Jo let her tongue lap slowly at his slit, moving around teasingly before going down more, taking the entire length in her mouth. She'd done this enough that her gag reflex was completely gone and she could take him as deep he could go. Pulling back up, she saw his hands grope and squeeze at the blankets. Giggling, she bobbed back down, cheeks sucking in around him, making his thighs tremble.

Her tongue was moving quickly at the underside, lips sucking faster now. Ash was trying hard not to thrust too much, but he physically couldn't help it when she was so damn good at this. He started to twitch and arch up in rhythm with her, fucking her mouth as she sucked him off. Jo could taste the precum and it only made her go faster.

Whimpers and groans were coming from Ash's gaping mouth and suddenly, he couldn't control himself anymore.

"Goddammit, Jo, I'm gonna come, move!"

Smiling around his cock, Jo knew what he was getting at, but had decided early on how this was going to pan out. Letting her tongue do its last little bits of flicking, she held Ash down by the hips as he released inside her mouth, his orgasm making his head tip back and a breathy moan escape his lips.

Not pulling herself away until the hot, salty cum was all cleaned up, Jo finally came up for air, her cheeks flushed red, eyes watery. The grin was still at her lips, though.

She let him catch his breath and twitch against the sweaty sheets before she slid up his body and laid herself on top of him. Exhaling again, he picked his head up and locked his eyes on hers.

"You're fuckin' disgusting, you know that right?"

Her laugh vibrated against his chest. "Shut up, Miles, you love it."

"Damn straight."

Leaning her head down, Jo pressed her mouth against his a moment before he realized what she was doing.

"Aw, Jo, what the fuck?" Ash pulled away and stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Don't kiss me with that nasty mouth."

Grabbing his face in her hands, Jo forced him back to her and kissed him one more time. He struggled beneath her, but his body was tired and he gave up within a few seconds, eventually parting his lips over hers.

"You do as I say, genius boy."


End file.
